1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a numerical display architecture, and more particularly, to a numerical display architecture using a reverse mount to improve its architecture and its combination manner and thereby save space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerical display elements have been widely applied to miscellaneous electronic products, such as home appliances, home audios, cameras, and instrument equipments, wherein the numerical display elements use a light emitting diode (LED) or an electro-optical substance to display letters or figures.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 (including 1A and 1B) is a diagram showing a conventional numerical display architecture 140 and its combination manner according to the prior art. As shown in 1A, the conventional numerical display architecture 140 is formed by disposing a plurality of LEDs 120 on a first surface 112 of the circuit board substrate 110. Because the LEDs 120 are obversely fixed on the first surface 112 of the circuit board substrate 110, a reflector 130 installed on the first surface 112 of the circuit board 110 usually has a definite thickness. Recently, a thickness h1 of the reflector of the common numerical display architecture in the market conditions is approximately 3˜3.5 mm. When the conventional numerical display architecture 140 is directly fabricated/mounted on a front side 152 of a motherboard 150 of an electronic product by using an obverse surface mount manner, a problem that the conventional numerical display architecture 140 sticks out the front side 152 of the motherboard 150 often occurs. Another solution is to open a hole 185 on a motherboard 180 and reversely fabricate the conventional numerical display architecture 140 on a back side 184 of the motherboard 180 so as to put the reflector 130 of the conventional numerical display architecture 140 in the hole 185 (as is shown in 1B). However, because the reflector 130 of the conventional numerical display architecture 140 has a definite thickness, a problem that the conventional numerical display architecture 140 sticks out a front side 182 of the motherboard 180 still occurs.
As can be known from the descriptions above, fabrications, such as the numerical display architecture, affect the fabricating space of the electronic product very much. In addition, due to most of the electronic products in the market conditions having a trend of minimization in architecture design, hence how to reduce the size of the numerical display architecture and how to reduce cost have become an important topic of this design field.